memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
Does anyone know if the Enterprise E ever appeared in the TV Series? Jacen Solo 14:59, 11 May 2006 (UTC) I'd ask which series, but the answer to all of them is probably "no". The "E-E" and Soverign-class in general were the trademark of the next-gen movies, so neither made as much as a cameo in the DS9 Dominion War episodes. The only possible place it might be is in the Voyager fianle "Endgame" as part of the fleet assembled against the Borg intrusion, but even there I'm pretty sure they didn't show any Sovreigns on-screen. --Emperorkalan 16:29, 11 May 2006 (UTC) No it was not in the Endgame Fleet. --Farragut79 21:17, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Ah, Okay... Thanks :) The only series I've seen is TNG, First Contact and played a number of ST games all with the E-E in them. I kinda like the Soverign class :P Jacen Solo 16:32, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Has Worf been confirmed as first officer yet? -- 8of5 22:15, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Madden 76.21.69.28, Madden has yet to appear in anything other than deleted scenes, and all indications are that the novels are going in a different direction. Just to be fair, let's wait until the release of Resistance}} and confirmation of the fact before putting Worf back in the First Officer spot (although that did seem to be the case in Death in Winter).--Turtletrekker 23:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) The above says "anything". Does that even include the ST:N novelisation? only film novelisation I've yet to own. Stripey. Destroyed? We had a recent change to the apocrypha section of our article on the Enterprise-E at Memory Alpha, claiming that it was destroyed in the "Millennium" book series, specifically at the Battle of Rigel VII. Is this true? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, and, eventually, the entire universe was also destroyed. Fortunately, this was an alternate future that the intrepid heroes of Deep Space 9 later managed to avert. :) -- Sci 06:29 6 JAN 2007 UTC Another one Here it is again, and you'll notice I didn't edit before discussing it. The Destiny Enterprise-E is not the Online Enterprise-E and may still be the same or different from the Countdown Enterprise-E. Notation is required. – AT2Howell 22:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Destiny vs. STO We should defineatly split those timelines... readers who aren't into this stuff will be troubled. Both timelines are completely independent from eachother (the Borg Invasion of 2381 never happened in Destiny, the Borg were never transformed into Caeliar). :Yeah, we've been having this discussion for a while. You're welcome to join it. Oh, and please sign your posts. – AT2Howell 14:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Insurrection *The recently released reference book USS Enterprise Owner's Workshop Manual states that the incident at the Briar Patch was after the end of the Dominion War. Should we change the order of the missions timeline for 2375? - Nx1701g 14:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not really - the movie dialogue itself referenced the war was in fact continuing, so the canon truth was that the war was still on, and that means the book is in error. -- Captain MKB 14:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC)